Kinseyan Attraction
by Quaxo
Summary: Alex and Bobby at a bar, early in their partnership. Alex wonders if Bobby can talk about anything other than the case...


I was driving to work when this little bunny nipped me. Since it's a comedy bunny, and with all the stuff coming up with "In Sheep's Clothing", not to mention the four other one shot angsty fics I've published in the last month, well I decided that things needed lightening up.

This takes place in the early early days of the Goren and Eames partnership.

* * *

Her new partner was definitely the nerd in high school. The prom queen and the nerd, wasn't that just like every John Waters film? Not that she had anything against nerds, not even in high school. It was just…

Here they were in a bar though, a place to cut loose and get to know each other a little better like Deakins suggested to her, and he was reading through his notes and absently sipping his scotch.

It wasn't exactly how she planned this evening on going. With her last partner back she'd known all his kids' names, his anniversary… All she knew about Goren was that he probably wasn't married, since he never wore a ring. Who knew though:

"_Why don't I wear a ring? Marilyn and I believe that our love transcends the need for symbols of ownership…"_

She wasn't even completely sure of his birthday or his age: some time in the summer and his late thirties, early forties.

What made it even more irritating was Goren's ability to intuit so much about a person just by looking at them. He'd guessed that she was the middle child of a large family with a lot of boys their first day together.

"I'm thinking maybe that those cases with the male vics might actually be related to ours…"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Work, work, work, it was all he could talk about. Even the weirdest trivia always came back to their case. Not that it wasn't useful, but for once she'd like to talk about something else…

_All work and no play makes Alex a dull girl…_

"Why? The M.O. is the same but that's about it. Red headed women, blonde men, the women were all between 5'2" and 5'4", the men 5'7" and 5'9". Kind of blows your theory that it's a serial killer, doesn't it? I thought you said he was very specific in his type of victim."

"Unless our serial killer's bisexual. He may have two types then… 5'9" is rather petite for a man--"

"Well not all of us can be 6'4" giants…"

"-- and the Kinsey report shows that 46 percent of males have reported reacting to members of both sexes…"

That was too good of an opening to resist.

"So what about you?"

Goren coughs and chokes on his scotch, turning to look at her, startled.

"W-what about me?"

"Is Kinsey right?"

"Well, he relied primarily on self-reporting and that's been contro--"

She does roll her eyes at that.

"What about him?" She points to an attractive young man with sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes at the end of the bar. Maybe after Goren left she'd see if she couldn't attract his attention. "He do anything for you?"

"N-no…"

"How about him?" She points to the Johnny Depp knock off coming in the door.

"… What makes you think I'm not one of the 54 percent?" A dodge, interesting...

"Oh relax Goren, I'm just pulling your leg…" She polishes off her rum and coke, before looking at him thoughtfully.

Two can play at observation.

"You get your looks from your mother, don't you?" She smirks as he looks at her nervously. "Guys tend to chose girls who look like their mothers, look like themselves, or look like Heather Locklear, and since you don't strike me as the particularly narcissistic or bimbo type…"

Then he smiles, ever so slightly. She thinks it might be the first smile she's seen him give to something not case related. _Where's a Polaroid camera when you need it…_

"We're looking for a blonde man then…I'm going back to the station…" He downed the rest of his scotch, gathering up his binder as she smacked herself.

_Of course, it's always about the case…_

Bobby was halfway out of the bar before he spun on his heel and made his way back to her. She groaned quietly, clutching her rum and coke, he was going to drag her back to 1PP she just knew it…

"You should go over and talk to him."

"What?"

"The first guy you pointed out to me, he's much more your type, and he's been looking at you all night. Go over and talk to him."

Then he really smiled at her, before turning and heading out the door.

_Maybe he isn't all that bad after all…_


End file.
